


All Better

by Silver_Casket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M, My First Fanfic, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, im not sure this is my first time h e l p, so im sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Casket/pseuds/Silver_Casket
Summary: Yahaba takes the cotton swab and dabs more antiseptic onto the wound, but he is being considerably more cautious, trying not to touch the deeper parts of the abrasion to avoid causing Kyoutani more pain. He then proceeds to take out a roll of gauze and bandages— the cut is too large to be using a plaster— and delicately layers gauze on the wound, securing it after with the cotton strips.Once he’s done he doesn’t let go. Instead he brings up Kyoutani’s hand to his puckered lips, placing a gentle peck on the area where Kyoutani’s wound once was, now covered by thick layers of gauze and bandages.“There, all better,” Yahaba lilts, a smile stretching across his face.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	All Better

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaah this is my first ever fic on this website!!! I know I'm not that good at writing but I still want to try writing and posting fics for characters I love so :,)  
> Kyouhaba is one of my otps because I love their dynamic so much! I know it isn't that popular of a ship but I hope you guys enjoy reading this nonetheless  
> If you could provide some feedback on what you thought about my first one shot, that would be great! I'll work hard to improve during the time I'm on this website.   
> Ok, no more stalling, have fun reading!<3

“Agh! Fuck, that hurts dammit,” Kyoutani curses as the cool antiseptic touches the large graze on his knuckle, causing it to burn and sting. He flinches away from the cotton swab as it goes back in to apply some more.

“Stay still, I can’t clean the wound properly like this,” Yahaba commands.

Kyoutani growls in protest but obediently places his hand back into Yahaba’s open and waiting palm. Yahaba gently clasps his fingers and moves the cotton swab closer once more, but despite Kyoutani’s efforts to hold still, his hand still jerks in Yahaba’s grasp. Yahaba tightens his grip, “just a little bit more,” he promises. Kyoutani bites his lip but doesn’t say anything.

Yahaba takes the cotton swab and dabs more antiseptic onto the wound, but he is being considerably more cautious, trying not to touch the deeper parts of the abrasion to avoid causing Kyoutani more pain. He then proceeds to take out a roll of gauze and bandages— the cut is too large to be using a plaster— and delicately layers gauze on the wound, securing it after with the cotton strips.

Once he’s done he doesn’t let go. Instead he brings up Kyoutani’s hand to his puckered lips, placing a gentle peck on the area where Kyoutani’s wound once was, now covered by thick layers of gauze and bandages.

“There, all better,” Yahaba lilts, a smile stretching across his face.

“Dumbass, that didn’t help at all,” Kyoutani snarks. The grin disappears. “I’m just trying to be cute, idiot,” Yahaba retorts indignantly as he stands to replace the materials into the first aid kit, “And stop getting into fights. At the rate you're going we’ll run out of antiseptic before the beginning of the interhigh.” 

Kyoutani scoffs. “I couldn’t not hit them. They were talking about our loss last year during the interhigh. They said that if we didn’t win then with Oikawa as our captain, we’d definitely lose this year with you taking over. I can’t just let them insult you like that.”

Yahaba sighs as he closes up the first aid kit. He stares down at the closed box for a moment before turning his head around to face Kyoutani, sadness visible on his face. “They’re not wrong though. I’m a useless captain.” Kyoutani opens his mouth to argue but Yahaba cuts him off, continuing, “He knows how to read his teammates and adjust the playing style accordingly. He strategises better than I can. He’s the ‘Grand King’. Compared to him, I’m nothing. What can I do that he can’t?”

“For one thing, you were able to tame me,” Kyoutani huffs out, standing. He steps towards Yahaba. “You don’t have to be like Oikawa. You can lead the team to victory in your own way,” he circles his fingers around Yahaba’s hand and places it on his cheek. He slides the other— the bandaged one— behind Yahaba’s neck, and pushes their foreheads together.

Yahaba grins and strokes his thumb along Kyoutani’s cheekbone. “I guess taming you is a pretty great feat.”

Kyoutani breathes out a chuckle and kisses Yahaba’s nose. “There, all better.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? It's incredibly short but I hope you liked it either way.
> 
> Find me on my Instagram @wigglewaggle_06 (I post my HQ fanart there UwU)  
> and also my not-as-active Twitter account @WiggleWaggle9 (I have no one to talk to there so I don't post anything lol)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
